Feeling of Me
by Derp Boy
Summary: Perasaanku telah lamaku pendam untuknya karena aku takut dia akan membenciku. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Nggak Mutu, Jelek, Membosankan, Pendek.

Pairing: MxM, MattFemMello.

Rate: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

My Frist Story

Don't Like Don't Read

_**Feeling Of Me**_

Matahari telah terbit, burung berkicau, udara segar bertebaran-?-. Suasana tenang terjalin-?-. Di suatu apartemen tepatnya di sebuah kamar. Tinggallah 2 ekor eh 2 manusia yang kita kenal yaitu Mamat dan Mellon eh Matt dan Mello. Mereka berdua sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya-?- masing-masing. Mello sedang berkutat di dapur untuk membuat sarapan dan Matt sedang serius dengan laptopnya, dan apa yang dilakukan Matt?. Ternyata dia sedang chatting bersama seorang perempuan yang ber-penname MisaMisa. Mari kita lihat cuplikan mereka ber-chatting ria.

Mamat PSP freak: Hallo cewek!!!-ngetik dengan muka nepsong-

MisaMisa: Uh Hai!!

Mamat PSP freak: Boleh kenalan nggak?

MisaMisa: Dengan senang hati, namamu siapa?

Mamat PSP freak: Namaku Matt, namamu?

MisaMisa: Namaku Misa

TING TONG

Bunyi bel do kamar itu pun berbunyi.

"Mello!!! Tolong bukakan pintunya!!." perintah Matt.

"Uh Matt aku sedang sibuk. Bisakah kau yang membukakannya." jawab Mello.

"Aku juga sedang sibuk." balas Matt

"Ok, baiklah akan kubukakan." jawab Mello pelan.

Lalu Mello pun bergegas menuju arah pintu apartemennya.

"Eh?" ucap Matt cengo. Matt menatap pakaian Mello yang sangat menggugah bagi dirinya-?-. Mello memakai tanktop hitam yang sangat ketat dengan celana pendek 30cm di atas lutut berwarna putih dan rambut blonde yang di ikat dengan menyisakan beberapa helai.

"Hmm....? Matt? Apakah ada yang salah denganku?." tanya Mello.

"Uh tidak ada." jawab Matt sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merah kaya cabe busuk.*author kena keroyokan Matt FG*

Mello segera membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang sudah menunggu lama itu.

CKLEK.

"Ah Near!." kata Mello setelah melihat tamunya itu. "Oh hai! Apa kabar Mello?." tanya Near agak datar. "I'm fine. Ayo silahkan masuk." Tawar Mello. "Ah baiklah." Jawab Near.

"Silahkan duduk." Mello mempersilahkan Near untuk duduk di sofa yang memang nyaman itu. "Hn." Respon Near. "Cih ternyata yang datang si tembok putih ini." hina Matt. "Hum? Near kau mau minum apa? Mau roti?. tanya Mello.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak akan lama." jawab Near tidak singkat-?-.

"Baiklah, aku kembali ke dapur dulu ya" pamit-?- Mello.

"Hn" tanggap Near.

Lalu Mello pun kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil 2 roti lapis, strawberry untuk Matt dan coklat untuk Mello dan susu basi eh segar.

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini?." tanya Matt tajam dan teraktual(author jadi tambah ngaco ngetiknya).

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu." jawab Near pasti. "Cih" Matt mendengus.

Tidak lama kemudian Mello datang membawa nampan berisi 2 piring roti lapis dan 2 gelas susu segar yang berasal dari sapi pilihan yang diolah secara higenies-?-.

"Hm Near ada perlu apa kau datang kesini?." Tanya Mello lembut, selembut sutra( Mello: Ini cerita malah makin ngaco )

"Hm apakah kau mau makan malam diluar bersamaku nanti malam?." tanya Near dengan pertanyaan keperluaannya*?*.

"Hah?." respon Matt cepat, secepat kilat tapi tidak jelas.*ditimpuk tahu*

"Eh? Benarkah?." tanya Mello tidak percaya.

"Ya." jawab Near yakin.

"Ok baiklah. Jam berapa kau akan menjemputku?." Mello bertanya. "Jam 8 malam di depan gedung apartemenmu." jawab Near. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." lantut Near.

"Ya baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti malam." jawab Mello. Lalu Matt dan Mello menikmati sarapannya.

Jam 07.30 malam

Hari ini Mello berpenampilan sangat cantik, kecantikannya pun mampu mengalahkan manohara( loh? O.o ). Mello memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan tanktop-LAGI- hitam dipadu dengan jaket berlengan sampai sikut dan celana panjang hitam yang ketat, rambut blondenya dibiarkan tergerai jam tangan perak kecil sangat cocok dipergelangan tangan kirinya ditambah rosario peraknya yang menjuntai dari leher jenjangnya. Sepatu ber-hak 4 cm berwarna hitam dan tas mungil hitam-LAGI- dijinjing tangan kanannya. Oh cantik sekali bagi di mata laki-laki( dan lalu anda bayangkan sendiri-ditimbuk remot tipi- ). Lalu setelah selesai ber make up ria Mello pun keluar kamarnya.

Waktu menunjukan 07.45 malam. Mello sudah siap mental untuk menghadapi rintangan( authornya mulai nggak jelas lagi ) maksudnya Mello sudah siap untuk berangkat. Saat Mello ingin membuka pintu ada yang menarik tangannya, Mello pun menoleh kearah seseorang yang menarik tangannya itu.

"Eh? Matt ada apa?." tanya Mello khawatir.

"Mello tolonglah jangan pergi." ucap Matt lirih.

"Eh." Mello pun bertambah bingung. "Apa yang kau maksud?." lanjut Mello penasaran.

"Mello apa kau tau! Aku telah mencintaimu saat pertama kali kita bertemu dan mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya. Aku sudah lama ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu tetapi aku takut kau membenciku dan sekaranglah aku ingin bertanya apakah kau mencintaiku, Mello? Jawab pertanyaanku! CEPAT!!." Matt berkata dengan agak berteriak.

Mello tidak menjawab tetapi ia langsung memeluk Matt dengan erat seakan tidak mau kehilangan ibunya.

"Eh?." Matt malah bengong tapi tak lama ia membalas pelukannya Mello dengan tersenyum.

"Matt aku juga mencintaimu sama....saat kita pertama kali bertemu." ucap Mello sambil terisak nangis di pundak Matt.

"Sudah....sudah. Aku tau itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan janjimu bersama Near?." tanya Matt.

"Mungkin lain kali saja, aku akan berbicara padanya nanti." jawab Mello seadanya.

Lalu Matt mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mello. Dan saat itu pula mereka berciuman denga waktu yang tidak singkat.

"Mello...?."

"Hm?"

"I Love you forever."

"I Love you too, Mail Jeaves."

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maafkan author nista ini kalau ada yang kurang dan kata yang salah.

Saia disini baru dan ini cerita pertama saya jadi maaf kalau jelek. T.T*pundung dipojokan*

Review, saran, flame? Ok no problem but kalau mau flame kata-katanya jangan kasar-kasar ya, yang berbobot aja ok.

Please **REVIEW **readers!!!!!!


End file.
